


Ausgetrickst

by LadyMorgan



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Da ich nicht glücklich mit dieser Folge bin, hat diese Geschichte ein anderes Ende.Achtung Spoiler Staffel 13 Folge 22





	Ausgetrickst

 

Seufzend sah Gabriel in den Himmel, als er den stechenden Schmerz in seinem Herzen verspürte, der ihm sagte, was gerade passiert war.

Er war tot. Das heißt, er wäre tot. Wieder einmal. Wie bereits bei Luzifer, hatte er es wieder gemacht. Weil er ein Feigling war. Ein Feigling, der denselben Trick wieder angewendet hatte um das Unvermeidliche zu vermeiden.

Aber er musste es tun. Nicht nur deshalb, weil er nach sieben Jahren der Folter endlich wieder frei war, sondern auch deshalb weil er eine Aufgabe hatte, der er sich stellen musste. Denn er wollte nicht mehr vor seiner Verantwortung davon laufen, hatte es viel zu lange getan.

 

Erneut einen tiefen Atemzug nehmend stand er auf und steckte die Hände in seine Hosentasche.

Mit hängendem Kopf ging er den steinigen Weg entlang zum Bunker und hielt inne, denn er vermutete, dass die anderen bestimmt schon wieder zurück waren.

Wie würden sie reagieren? Was sollte er sagen?

Er schüttelte den Kopf um etwas klarer denken zu können und machte wieder kehrt.

 

Die einzige, die wusste, dass er nicht tot war, war Rowena.

_‚Die hatte vielleicht doof geschaut, als ich plötzlich durch den Riss wieder zurückkam‘_

Bei dem Gedanken musste er kichern.

Aber Gabriel hatte genauso doof geschaut, als er sah, dass Luzifer nicht mehr da war, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatten. Auf den Knien und mit aufgeschlitzter Kehle um zu ermöglichen, dass der Durchgang in das andere Universum ofenstand.

Und für einen kurzen Augenblick war sein Kämpfergeist zurück und er wollte wieder umdrehen.

Aber schon im nächsten Augenblick schnippte er sich weg und stand vor dem Bunker. Und dann gab es auch kein Zurück mehr. Noch nicht. Er musste zuerst seine Gedanken sammeln.

Das hatte er dem Rotschopf auch gesagt, und sie hatte im versprochen, ihren Mund zu halten. Seine kleine Tänzerin. Er dachte schmunzelnd an ihr kleines Abenteuer zwischen den Bücherregalen. Ja … gelenkig war sie, das musste er zugeben.

Jedoch als die Jungs dazukamen, war ihm das ziemlich peinlich.

Cas konnte ihm nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen, so sehr schämte er sich für ihn. Dean hatte reagiert, wie Dean eben reagierte und Sam …

 

Ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in Gabriels Magengegend aus. Sam hatte ihn so geschockt angesehen und so traurig. Gabriel mochte Sam. Er mochte ihn seit dem ersten Tag, wo sich die beiden im Schulgebäude begegnet waren. Nein, das stimmte nicht.

Er mochte Sam nicht nur. Er liebte ihn. Und dieser Gedanke hatte ihn durch sieben Jahren der Hölle begleitet und ihn aufrechterhalten. Gab ihm den Mut und die Hoffnung alle Qualen und Schmerzen, die ihm Asmodeus zugefügt hatte, zu ertragen.

Ein Funkeln war plötzlich in Gabriels Augen zu sehen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Lächeln, denn er wusste, dass er dem Jäger auch nicht egal war. 

Gabriel hatte sich ab und zu heimlich in seine Träume geschlichen, bevor er gefangen genommen wurde und auch nach seiner Rettung. Und was er da gesehen hatte, gab ihm ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Körper.

 

Er dachte an die letzten Tage und Stunden. Er hatte seine Revanche bekommen.

Erst Asmodeus. Mit Freude und Stolz dachte er daran, wie dieser in Flammen aufging. Gut, und zudem hatte er Sam und Cas auch noch gerettet. Ein gutes Gefühl.

Dann Loki und seine Söhne. Da hatte Sam ihm dann das Leben gerettet. Mit dem keinen Rest Gnade, den er nur noch besaß hätte er nicht viel ausrichten können, hätte Sam ihm den Stab nicht zugeworfen.

Im ersten Moment fühlte er sich auch besser. Aber dieses Gefühl hielt nicht lange an.

Noch dazu hatte er eingewilligt, den Brüdern zu helfen, Jack und Mary zu befreien.

Zugegeben, dieses Versprechen hatte er bereut. Denn er hatte immer für sich alleine gekämpft, war nie ein Teamspieler. Eigentlich war er den Kämpfen immer so gut es ging aus dem Weg gegangen.

Aber Sam hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn brauchen würde. Ihn.

 

Vor sich sah er einen großen Stein und setzte sich. Gabriel stützte seine Ellbogen auf die Oberschenkel und legte seinen Kopf darauf, bevor er wieder in Gedanken versank.

Er wusste, dass das, was sie vor hatten, zu einem Selbstmordkommando werden könnte. Was sollte er gegen Michael ausrichten können. Er hatte keine Kräfte mehr.

Aber er willigte ein. Für Sam.

Dann das Gespräch mit Castiel, der ihm erzählt hatte, dass der Himmel sterben würde. Und dass Gabriel der Einzige wäre, der den Himmel retten könnte. Er, der Versager.

Gabriel fasste einen Entschluss. Er wollte sich ändern. Er wollte kein Versager mehr sein, und er wollte es allen beweisen.

 

Als er jetzt, einige Stunden später darüber nachdachte, redete er sich ein, dass so handeln musste wie er es in der anderen Welt tat. Dass das kein Akt der Feigheit war und dass er es machen musste.

Dass die anderen es verstehen würden. Aber so ganz konnte er nicht daran glauben. Er war gebrochen. Asmodeus hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet.

 

Seit dem Tag, vor ewigen Zeiten, am Anbeginn der Welt. Seit dem Tag, als er aus dem Himmel abgehauen war, weil er die ständigen Zwistigkeiten zwischen seinen Brüdern nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte, hatte er dieses Versagen und diese Feigheit hinter einer Maske getarnt.

Bat Loki um Hilfe und eignete sich seine Identität an. Versteckte sich hinter Witz, Scharm und Tricks.

Kam ganz gut durch das Leben, aber war einsam. Ja, er hatte unzählige Frauen und auch Männer.

Gabriel genoss sein Leben und machte das, wozu er seiner Meinung nach bestimmt war. Leute zu ärgern und dabei Spaß zu haben. Trotzdem sehnte er sich nach etwas anderem.

Nach Liebe, nach Geborgenheit, nach einer Familie, nach einem Zuhause.

Würde Sam ihn wollen, so kaputt? Natürlich, sie hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit. Aber diese Gemeinsamkeit, die beide verband war schrecklich. Aber gemeinsam …?

 

Gabriel wusste nicht was seine Astralprojektion in der Zwischenzeit Schreckliches im AU gesehen hatte. Sein zweites Ich hatte Sam sterben sehen.

Gabriel wusste nicht, was Rowena in der Zwischenzeit durchgemacht hatte, als sie unter Einsatz ihrer gesamten Zauberkraft versuchen musste, den Riss offenzuhalten.

Gabriel wusste nicht, dass Luzifer mit Michael in der Zwischenzeit einen Pakt geschlossen hatte, gemeinsam einen Weg zu finden.

Gabriel wusste nicht, dass in der Zwischenzeit mehr als zwanzig Leute im Bunker waren.

Gabriel wusste nicht, ob er zu ihnen gehen oder gleich in den Himmel verschwinden sollte. Das Problem bei der letzten Möglichkeit war, dass nur Cas wusste, wo das Portal war.

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand er auf und sein Entschluss stand fest. Gabriel wischte sich seine schweißnassen Hände an seiner Hose ab und ging langsam Richtung Bunker.

Vor der Türe stoppte er erneut. Der Kloss in seinem Hals ließ sich nicht hinunterschlucken, so sehr er es auch versuchte.

Was sollte er sagen?

_‚Hey Leute, Überraschung. Ich bin nicht tot, das war nur ein Trick‘_

Augenblick um Augenblick verging und die verschiedensten Gedanken rasten durch seinen Kopf.

Irgendwann drückte er die Klinke und natürlich war verschlossen.

Gabriel versuchte Cas mental zu erreichen, aber so sehr er sich auch konzentrierte, es ging nicht.

Wie von selbst ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und hämmerte an die Türe.

Es dauerte einige Momente. Gabriel kam es vor, wie Stunden, bis die schwere Türe geöffnet würde.

 

„Hey Sammy. Hast du mich vermisst?“

Beide standen in der Tür und bewegten sich kein Stück. Im nächsten Augenblick hielt sich Gabriel seine rechte Wange, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte.

Sam konnte nicht glauben, wen er vor sich sah. Mit einer Mischung aus Ärger, Wut aber auch Erleichterung schlug er Gabriel ins Gesicht. Er packte ihn an den Schultern und ging mit ihm einige Schritte zurück ins Freie.

„Gabe! Ich habe dich sterben sehen. Du verdammter Mistkerl.“

Gabriel wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte und starrte ihn nur an.

„Es … ich …“

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst!“

Im nächsten Augenblick umarmte er Gabriel und beide seufzten vor Erleichterung.

„Verdammt Gabe. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!“

„Sammy … es tut mir alles so leid.“

Gabriel nuschelte in Sams Jacke und krallte sich mit den Händen fest. Zwei Tränen liefen seine Wangen entlang, als Sam sein Kinn nahm und ihn sanft dazu zwang, ihn anzusehen.

Verlegen sah Gabriel zur Seite und zog seine Nase hoch.

„Ich“, stammelte der Kleinere aber Sam schüttelte den Kopf, legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, die er im nächsten Augenblick durch seine eigenen Lippen ersetzte.

Im ersten Moment war Gabriel geschockt und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

Im nächsten Moment schlich sich ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er seine Augen schloss, sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sich zufrieden brummend zu einem weiteren Kuss hinreißen ließ.

 

„Sam?“, hörten beide plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen und Sam ging einen Schritt zur Seite um die Sicht auf den Kleineren freizugeben.

„Son of a bitch!“, murmelte Dean fassungslos.


End file.
